Fubuki Misbehaves at the Fancy Restaurant and Gets Grounded
Transcript (One night, the kids are having dinner at a fancy restaurant. They are wearing fancy outfits.) fubuki: I am not eating my dinner! diesel: you are, so eat! fubuki: No! I want Burger King with 8 boxes of burgers, 7 French fries and 9 cups of Pepsi. tina: we’re not having Burger King, we are At the fancy restaurant so eat! fubuki: no! karla: Just give it a try, I think you might enjoy it. fubuki: no! Jake John: yes! Anthony fells: I agree Yoma: And don't forget that the foods from Burger King have lots of fat and it's very unhealthy. Diesel: I agree with everyone here. You need to try some healthy foods. (She stands up angrily) fubuki: I want Burger King!" (x15) (The waiter appears) Waiter: "Sit down now. This is not appropriate behavior!" fubuki: No! I will get rid of my dinner! (She throws her dinner at the wall) diesel: oh my god, how dare you get rid of your dinner! You idiot! Jullie: Wait! What about dessert? Edd: sorry, but, let’s go home! 9 volt's house 9 volt: fubuki, I cannot believe you threw your godamn dinner at the restaurant, you, are grounded! 18 volt: yeah, I agree! emily: And you know, what that means? This means no computer, no movies, no video games, no YouTube, no Dailymotion, no GoAnimate, no fast food places of any kind, no Fire emblem, no kablam, no maple town, no Disney, no shimajiro, no rugrats, no Ruby Gloom, no touhou, no rocko’s modern life, and further more, dude! Now let's give you punishments! 9 volt: First punishment, i will spank you! volt spank fubuki 9 volt: Now I will put a diaper on you!" Fubuki: "No! (24x) Please! I'm too old for diapers!" 9 volt: Sorry, We have no choice but to put a diaper on you! So get used to it! So lie down on the floor. lies down on her back. 9 volt kneels down 9 volt: First, I will take your skirt and underwear off. volt takes fubuki’s skirt and underwear off. Her legs are censored 9 volt: Second, I will wipe your butt. volt uses toilet paper to wipe fubuki’s bottom Carrie's Mom: There! Your butt is clean! Next, I will put powder on your butt. volt puts baby powder on fubuki’s bottom 9 volt: Next, I will put the diaper on. volt puts a nappy on fubuki 9 volt: And finally, putting your skirt back on. volt put a diaper on fubuki fubuki: Ouch! That hurts! 18 volt: There! Your diaper is on! Now you will go peeing and pooing in your diaper instead of the toilet! And I will burn all your underwear and destroy the toilet! 9 volt: Now, I will sing 9 songs, and 18 volt will do 8, i will sing the tomorrow hill song and that will teach you a lesson! fubuki: no, not tomorrow hill! 9 volt: Sun shining through my window It gleams like honey so golden and so sweet You can almost taste it Driving through Diamond City I wanna escape the crowds and concrete for Where the hill and sky meet Sitting inside my pocket I packed a cupcake to sweeten up my view When I make it up there And another day fades away But it's a magic memory, a magic memory One that I'll keep close to my heart for Any gloomy day when the view's not quite as sweet as today! Yesterday, sinks away Down with the buildings and skies But the horizon greets me, with possibility Just gotta keep on climbing! Concrete, traffic, streetlights, they all fade away, As I approach the blue sky, Feathery clouds in my eyes! Already said my goodbyes! I know tomorrow shines bright at the top of this hill! It always will! I know tomorrow shines bright at the top of this hill! I know that it always will! 18 volt: now i’ll Sing the rap rendition of secret lemonade drinker, you remember when a man was sneaking to find r white’s in the middle of the night since 1973 fubuki: no, please, anything but that! 18 volt: I'm a secret lemona-ade drinker (shhh) R-Whites R Whites I've been trying to give it up but its one of those nights R-Whites R-Whites R-Whites's lemonade I'm a secret lemona-ade drinker R-Whites R-Whites R-Whites's lemonade R-Whites R-Whites lemonade R-Whites (into fade) 9 volt: Now we will sing the drifting away song, you remember this song on the radio in dribble’s taxi, this time in English translation fubuki: no, please, anything but drifting away 9 volt: Your golden-colored coupe Looks like it has butter spread all over it Escape the city and head for the pier (Let's go! Let's drive!) Hold your breath and close your eyes, 1, 2, 3 Swimming in a daze of wet cheeks A voice floats on the waves, drifting away Hey Your golden-colored coupe Takes a rest on the whispering waves 18 volt: now, i’ll Sing the sample of stealth turtles fubuki: this is giving me a headache! 18 volt: Rain gently wets my hair Cold wind strikes against my cheek My sighs set the faintly falling snow fluttering as the piercing cold gets worse 9 volt: I endure and endure, but tomorrow seems so far I shake uncontrollably as my vision is blurred with tears As I wander and drift until the memories I cling to in my heart come to a close 18 volt: Soon, tonight, this world will be perplexed by stealth turtles I'll weave love into my body and wear it Continuing to drift within this dream 9 volt: This wounded and crushed heart will never again be whole I endure and endure, but tomorrow seems so far I shake uncontrollably as my vision is blurred with tears 18 volt: The enduring memories set adrift at the sands Both: Soon, tonight, this world will be perplexed by regretful turtles 9 volt: now we’ll sing 18 x 13 fubuki: no, please! 9 volt: Never heard my name? Well that's a shock. Forget my fame. You want his game? Let's talk. You don't know this kid. So why do you care? It's really no big. I won it fair and square. 18 volt: I was on my way home. Saw this kid lookin' sad. Wondered what was wrong, and I thought I should ask. You say the game is yours. I won't debate facts. But maybe my rappin' skills could win it back. 9 volt: My rhymes are epic, and my beats are tight. With your subpar bars, this won't be a fair fight. You wanna take that gamble, then hey, let's go. Enough preamble. Time for the show. 18 volt: Maybe you think there's no one better than you. But if you beat me, I'll give you my games too. (with 9 volt) Hey, deejay, let the records spin. May the very best rapper standing here win. 18 volt: now go upstairs to your room and go to bed! Fubuki: (running upstairs crying in Spike's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!